happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xever's Bad Day
"Xever's Bad Day" is the seventh episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. Characters *Xever the Elder *Roy the Elder *The Elders (Adélie Village) *The Elders (Cape Adare) *Devil Island Elder *Montay *Fastino *Hersila *Cho Cho *Cho Cho's Mom *Cho Cho's Dad *Giant Petrel *Lovelace (mentioned) *Boss Skua *Frankie *Dino *Vinnie *The Five Amigos (mentioned) *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *The Adélie God (mentioned) Transcript (In Cape Adare, it was a nice day when Montay is chasing around his friend, Cho Cho.) *Montay: Come on Cho Cho, you can tag me as you can. *Cho Cho: I'm coming to get you! *Montay: Really? *Cho Cho: Yes. (In the elders' nest piles) *Xever the Elder: Hey Roy, do you know what's happening to my penguin-land? *Roy the Elder: I don't know, we have to find out. *Xever the Elder: Then, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT? (Xever saw Montay and Cho Cho tagging, Adelie Penguin Chicks playing "Duck, Duck, Skua", and a Dancing Adelie Penguin Chick doing his walking dance.) *Xever the Elder: EVERYBODY STOP! EVERYBODY STOP! EVERYBODY STOP!!! *Roy the Elder: Xever! (All of the adelie penguins were stopping on everything as they listen to Xever.) *Xever the Elder: GUYS! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY PENGUIN-LAND! *Montay: But it's Cape Adare not Penguin-Land. *Xever the Elder: I know, WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP ON MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE AND ANNOY ME ALL THE TIME! *Cho Cho: But we didn't do anything bad to you. *Xever the Elder: WRONG! I REALLY HATE MONDAYS SO BAD WHEN ALL OF THE CHICKS ARE NOT AT SCHOOL AND THEY MAKE NOISES ALL THE TIME! I CAN'T STAND THEM AT ALL! I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW AND NEVER COMING BACK HERE EVER AGAIN! *leaves*. *Roy the Elder: Xever, don't leave. *Xever the Elder: Shut up sis-sis head! I'm out! (All of the Adelie Penguins were shocked on Roy.) *Montay: This is bad. *Cho Cho: He left for nothing! *Roy the Elder: I am a bad elder of this place and what do you think guys? (Fastino, the father of Montay came by and have something to say to Roy.) *Fastino: I really don't like this Roy, you made Xever run away from Cape Adare and he's gone forever. *Roy the Elder: Guys? don't leave. (The adelie penguins of Cape Adare were leaving Roy alone.) *Roy the Elder: I didn't do anything bad! *Cape Adare Elder 1: What is wrong with you Roy? *Cape Adare Elder 2: You made him go away by doing anything wrong. *Roy the Elder: That's unfair, he's like the Amigos that was exiled from my village a long time before the skuas came with their boss. (In Transantarctic Mountains, Xever was feeling sad and continuing his way to find a place to live. When he went to Devil Island, he was being impressed about the pairs of adelie penguins.) *Xever: Wow. I can't belived it. A place where i can finally live. (The Next Day) *Montay: Dad, you can't do that! Xever is gone and who will guard Cape Adare? *Fastino: Nobody knows son, the Adélie God did not know anything about a new leader that will save Cape Adare from the skuas. *Montay: But Roy done it when he was old. *Hersila: Montay, sometimes it happens and sometimes it not. *Cho Cho: Leave it to me! *Fastino: What are you doing Cho Cho Penguin? *Cho Cho: I going to Paulet Island to get Esequiel so he can find where Xever is. *Montay: I'm going too! *Hersila: But it is your friend Cho Cho. *Cho Cho: I don't care. *Fastino: Fine! you guys ask Roy about Xever while we set up a nest for you Montay as your new bed! *Montay: I will! *Hersila: Good! *Cho Cho: Let's go Montay. (Montay and Cho Cho heads over to Roy) *Roy the Elder: What do you kids want? *Montay: Hey Roy! were joining on your side. *Roy the Elder: Really? *Cho Cho: Yes, were going to Paulet Island to get Esequiel and Esequiel can also find Xever with his raddar. *Roy the Elder: But, i think, a blue whale will come to pick us up. *Montay: Maybe. *Cho Cho: Let's check it out and see. *Roy the Elder: Okay and go to that iceberg below! *points at the iceberg from Cape Adare*. *Cho Cho: Sure and are you coming? *Roy the Elder: Sure. *Montay: Then, let's go. (In the Iceberg, Roy, Montay, and Cho Cho, were waiting on the blue whale to come.) *Montay: How long is that blue whale gonna take? *Cho Cho: I don't know, they never went to penguin-lands that looked like a beach. *Roy the Elder: Maybe, it is there problem. (A blue whale appears) *Roy the Elder: Your here and take us to Paulet Island. *Blue Whale: (Sure) *Montay: Hop on. (As Roy, Montay, and Cho Cho hop on into the blue whale's back, the blue whale moves to go to Paulet Island and back at Devil Island.) *Xever the Elder: Ahhh, a perfect nest to sleep in *sleeps on his new nest*. *Devil Island Elder: Hey there, how it's going new elder? *Xever the Elder: Just fine. *Devil Island Elder: Okay and if you need me, just call me. *Xever the Elder: Okay. *Devil Island Elder: Good. (In the Ocean of Antarctica.) *Roy the Elder: Move fast! i wanna get there, but i wanna get there alive! *Montay: Blue whales never talk Roy! *Roy the Elder: Shut your mouth Montay and it's time to go to sleep! *Montay: But if the sky is dark, who cares. *Cho Cho: Boys! *Roy the Elder: CHO CHO PENGUIN! *Montay: Roy? *Roy the Elder: Everybody be quiet and go to sleep! *Montay: Fine. *Cho Cho: Okay. (The Next Day) *Montay: *yawns* I miss my dinner yesterday. *Cho Cho: Me too. *Roy the Elder: Were lost, or i think Xever has came back to Cape Adare. *Montay: But Lovelace knows everything and why don't we ask him? *Roy the Elder: But were not in Antarctica kiddo! *Cho Cho: And i don't want to go to this island that is so rocky. *Roy the Elder: Oh....My. (The camera moves and show you Paulet Island) *Roy the Elder: WERE HERE AT LAST! ALRIGHT! *Montay: But were at the end of the ocean Roy. *Roy the Elder: WHHHAAAATTTTTTTT????? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (In Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Hey there! It's you Roy! (The blue whale lands on the rocky beach section of this island) *Roy the Elder: Finally! *Montay: No worries. *Cho Cho: Thank you for taking us there Mr. Blue Whale. (The blue whale finally leaves in peace) *Montay: What will we do now? *Cho Cho: I don't know. *Esequiel: Hey there. *Roy the Elder: Esequiel! *Esequiel: Your here with your grandsons. *Roy the Elder: But they are my students. *Montay: Were not at school you know. *Roy the Elder: I know Montay and Esequiel, do you have any plans to get Xever back? *Esequiel: Sure and he love the Tickle Torment Tour and i'm doing this a plan. Come to my lab. (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Cho Cho: You have some cool stuff over here. *Esequiel: Thank you and my rocket ship will take you somewhere like any other inventor did by making this idea cool. *Montay: Ooooh, bring the Super Tickle Torment 9000 with you so you can start your tickle tour in Cape Adare again. *Esequiel: Okay. (Back at Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Are you guys ready? *Roy, Montay and Cho Cho: Yeah! *Esequiel: Then, let's do it! (The Rocket Ship begins to blast off and head over to Cape Adare. Back at Cape Adare.) *Cape Adare Elder: I may rejoice for something that Xever is never coming back home. Roy is elected to be our next leader of Cape Adare but he hasn't return yet! *Fastino: And my son is not here yet! *Cape Adare Elder: I know Fastino. *Montay: Look! were here at last! *Esequiel: Finally! (The Rocket Ship lands at Cape Adare as the adelie penguins watches in hope) *Montay: Hi guys! *Esequiel: Our tickle torment tour has started once again! (The Adelie Penguins were cheering for Esequiel to come back with Roy, Montay, and Cho Cho) *Cho Cho: Mom, Dad! *Cho Cho's Mom: Oh Cho Cho. *Cho Cho's Dad: It's good to see you again my girl. *Cho Cho: Thank guys. *Montay: Everything is just back to normal. *Fastino: Son, i set up a new nest for you to sleep in. *Montay: Thanks Mom and Dad. *Roy the Elder: Our Tickle Torment Tour will finally start again in here. (When the Adelie Penguins started cheering, a skua feather was on Roy's head as he pick it up.) *Roy the Elder: What is that. Huh? *looks up as the skuas are arriving*. *Montay: THE SKUAS ARE HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (Everyone were running away from the skuas as they try to capture the chicks. In the mountains, the Boss Skua, with Frankie, Dino, and Vinnie were arriving on land.) *Boss Skua: Well well well, what do we have in here? *Dino: I don't know. *Frankie: It's Roy and the famous Tickle inventor! *Boss Skua: I see. (Meanwhile on Devil Island) *Xever the Elder: Huh? the penguins? the skuas? *Devil Island Elder: Xever? *Xever the Elder: I'm leaving elder. GOODBYE EVERYONE OF DEVIL ISLAND, I WILL MISS YOU ALL AND YOU CAN COME TO CAPE ADARE TO VISIT ME NEXT YEAR IF YOU WANT TOO! GOODBYE TO ALL! *Devil Island Elder: He left. *Male Adelie Penguin: Oh my god. (After Xever left Devil Island, he went back to Transantarctic Mountains to find his way out. He saw a Giant Petrel flying as he whistle for him to fly back at him.) *Xever the Elder: Alright! *a giant petrel lands on Xever* Ahhhhhhhh! What do you want? *Giant Petrel: What are you doing? *Xever the Elder: PLEASE! TAKE ME BACK TO CAPE ADARE, THERE IS SOME TROUBLE AROUND HERE AND YOU GOTTA HELP! *Giant Petrel: Are you sure? *Xever the Elder: YES! PLEASE! *Giant Petrel: Hop on my back to get to Cape Adare. *Xever the Elder: Okay. (Back at Cape Adare, they were adelie penguins throwing rocks at the skuas and Roy was fighting with the Boss Skua and ended up becoming defeated.) *Boss Skua: Well well well, your work here is done Roy! (In the skys, the Giant Petrel is flying to go to Cape Adare) *Giant Petrel: So what is happening to your home? *Xever the Elder: My home is in danger by many skuas. I have the power of "Sventhink" to use. *Giant Petrel: I see about that. *Xever the Elder: Can you JUST HURRY UP SO WE CAN GO TO CAPE ADARE AND STOP THE SKUAS! *Giant Petrel: SURE AND SHUT UP FIPPER MAN! (Back at the battle of Cape Adare, Vinnie with the 6 skuas were blocking Montay's way, Cho Cho is hiding on a rock when Dino and his crew comes to get her, Frankie with his friends are getting ready to kill the elders, and Boss Skua is still trapping Roy.) *Roy the Elder: You CAN'T STOP MY COLONY LIKE YOU DID TO ADÉLIE VILLAGE A LONG TIME. *Boss Skua: Oh, Xever is gone and now your just alone finding your friend. (As the skuas laugh at Roy, The Giant Petrel with Xever have arrive at Cape Adare to stop the skuas.) *Xever the Elder: Why do we have to land here? *Giant Petrel: Because, this is my plan to stop the skuas for you. *Xever the Elder: Then LET'S DO IT! (As Xever and the Giant Petrel begins to attack the skuas, Xever save Esequiel to fight back againist the skuas and they lose from the penguins.) *Esequiel: Xever? *Xever the Elder: Esequiel! *shake fins with Esequiel* My favorite idol! (The Giant Petrel begins to attack Vinnie and the 6 skuas as they fly away and save Montay from his spot.) *Montay: *worry* Ummmmmm................. your......GONNA.....EAT ME? *Giant Petrel: No silly, i am here to save you. *Montay: Thank you Mr. Petrel. (As Xever begins to move and hit back to the skuas, he went to his nest pile as he started to become the leader of this place, he whistles loud as the battle begins to stop.) *Xever the Elder: LISTEN! I HAVE RETURNED FROM CAPE ADARE AND I AM SO SORRY THAT YOUR HOME IS IN DANGER BY THE SKUAS, I WOULD LIKE TO EXILE ALL OF THE SKUAS IN THIS PLACE TO GET OUT AND BOSS SKUA, GET OUT OF MY COLONY AND NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN! *Boss Skua: No! Let's Go! (As all of the skuas leave Cape Adare for their exile, The Giant Petrel arrives to Xever.) *Xever the Elder: Thank you for taking me back to Cape Adare. *Giant Petrel: Your welcome and i shall return to my homeland. *Xever the Elder: Your free to go at last. *Giant Petrel: So we meet again Xever *flys away*. (Roy was standing on his nest pile with Xever) *Roy the Elder: Xever the Elder has returned. (All of the Adelie penguins were cheering for Xever for his return as he climb down on his nest pile to have the elders cheer with him.) *Cape Adare Elder 1: You're back Xever! *Cape Adare Elder 2: Finally! *Adélie Village Elder 1: It's good to have you back. *Adélie Village Elder 2: The skuas are defeated for good. *Xever the Elder: Thank you guys. (With Montay, his parents, Cho Cho, and her parents) *Montay: Xever is back guys! *Cho Cho: He did came back as a leader again. (In Esequiel's Spot) *Esequiel: Alright! guys listen up! Our Tickle Torment Tour will finally start again in here for all! (As all of the Adelie penguins were cheering for Esequiel, the Super Tickle Torment 9000 machine was set up for everyone as Xever, Roy, and the elders watched happily.) *Xever the Elder: My home is back to normal. *Roy the Elder: Good times my friend. *The Elders: Yeah! THE END Trivia *The title card is very similar to the second episode "Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment" without Esequiel in the title. *This is the first episode where Xever play a major role. Gallery Clips Cape Adare Elders cheering for Xever.png|Cape Adare Elders cheering for Xever at the end of the episode Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Episodes